ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Userverse/Shorts/The Levin Diaries
This is normal short #5 of Userverse and the 6th short over all. Plot 10/5/12 Dear Stupid Diary, There are some insults that can be flipped on you when used, and make you feel like a huge idiot. Sorta like today. I was hanging with Squad A when ET gave me this tatoo from a football game and Ancy was going to take me to the game it came from. I put the tatoo in my jacket pocket, but I forgot to take the tatoo out when I took my jacket off, like always, and Ancy put my jacket in the wash and forgot to take the tatoo out. Even though the game was at my favorite football field with the matresses underneath the bleachers leaned up against a garden shed to play on, I refused to go without my tatoo. Ancy let me stay in the treehouse, but I still had to wear what I would've worn to the game. And get this: It was a shirt and JEANS. JEANS, you stupid diary. Anyone who knows me knows that I hate jeans and I will not wear them. At least, willingly, anyway. I refused to wear such pants and we got into a big fight over it. So I said, 'They're just a pair of jeans!' and Ancy said, 'Then why can't you put them on?' Sheesh. Sincerly, Levin RATH who hates jeans 10/5/12 BREAKING NEWS!! Breaking news, ya stupid diary!!! :D I figured a way out of the pants-issue. All I have to do is wear shorts underneath my jeans, and I won't feel a thing! The shorts are a bit too high, but WHO CARES!?!? I'm jean-free!!! Sincerly, Levin RATH who is not wearing jeans (technically) 10/6/12 Dear Stupid Diary, You know what I hate? Malfunctioning computers. Actually, there's a long list of things I hate: *''Paper cuts'' *''People being obnoxious'' *''Malfunctioning computers'' *''Having LOUSY hearing'' *''Being bored'' *''Having to go outside'' *''People who get songs wrong'' '' ''You get the idea. Anyway, I was using this new computer that we got in the treehouse, and the scapebar would barely budge, so I had to use both of my hands and press really hard on it so that it would make a space. Then, I was typing, and I finally thought that I was done with the problem, when my computer started making spaces and it woudn't stop! It was going crazy! I was all like =O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luckily, I could stop the bazillion space invasion by pressing the backspace key, but now I get worried whenever I make a space. I said once that computers were my favorite thing, but now that I think about it, even THEY get annoying! Sincerly, Levin RATH who's driven insane. 10/7/12 Dear you Stupid Diary, I've invented a secret code. It's basically taking a letter and erasing/adding something to it to make it something different. Check it out. You might find different codes around my book: a = d B = E C = G d=a E=B f=x G=C h=n I=T J = 0 K = X L = 1 M = W n = h O = Q P = R Q=O R = P S = Z T = I U = x V = Y W= M X= K Y=V Z=S Since I couldn't think of anything for J and L, I just decided to make them '0' and '1.' Note: Capitalization in code key must remain the same in messages for easy translation. BTW, first code, comin' up: ZThGBP1V, 1BYTh PdIn MnQ'Z Th GQaB Trivia *This is the first short to come from a Squad member's point of view. *The code at the end reads, "Sincerly, Levin Rath who's in code" Category:Userverse Category:Userverse Shorts Category:ET